Late
by evil-jeannie75
Summary: Sheppard and McKay are late coming back from an off world mission. Everyone is worried...especially Cadman. Chapter 4: Concerns. Note: Modified Chapter 4 now up.
1. Late again?

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

* * *

Laura Cadman looked at her watch. They were late…the both of them…Lt. Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay. "What the hell is wrong with him?" she said in exasperation as she paced back and forth in the gate room. "Can't he go on a simple offworld mission and not get into trouble?"

"This is McKay and Sheppard we're talking about," Ronon reminded her. "Nothing is ever simple with them."

"And you're on their team?? Great!" Cadman threw her hands in the air.

"Why do you care, Cadman?" Ronon asked accusingly crossing his arms over his chest. "I though you didn't like McKay."

"I don't!" she insisted. "I just don't want him to die."

"Lieutenant, Dr. McKay is a very capable warrior when he needs to be," Teyla said soothingly trying to calm down the other woman.

"What if he goes into hypoglycemic shock and can't defend himself? What if he comes into contact with some strange alien citrus and dies of anaphylactic shock?" Laura was aware of how silly she sounded, but she didn't care. She war worried.

"You need to calm down," Ronon said laughing.

Cadman looked around. Everyone in the gate room was either chuckling or smirking at her. Apparently, her rant was a little louder than she had realized.

"What?" She glared at Ronon and put her hands on her hips.

He just shrugged his shoulders and smirked. Laura decided that Atlantis's resident Satedan was spending a little too much time with the currently tardy Colonel Sheppard.

"Lieutenant, I assure you that both Dr. McKay and Colonel Sheppard are fine," Teyla said serenely. "They are merely exploring some odd reading that Dr. McKay picked up on their trek and they simply lost track of time."

"And why aren't you with them?" Laura stomped her foot on the floor.

"We routinely split up on offworld missions deemed safe. We cover more ground that way," Teyla said with a smile.

"And they do this a lot?" Cadman was beginning to get a headache. She rubbed her temples.

"All the time," Ronon said. "They like to look for the cool ancient stuff."

"Why don't we go to the commissary and have some tea while we await their return," Teyla suggested to Laura.

Laura nodded.

"You will let us know when they return," Teyla informed Ronon.

"Yeah," Ronon nodded. He knew that it was not a request, but an order. Teyla and Ronon shared a look as they waked out of the gate room.

Once they were gone, Ronon contacted Beckett. "Ronon to Beckett."

"Aye. What is it, lad?"

"You're ex is a nut job."

"What?"

"You're ex is a nut job," Ronon repeated.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"Cadman."

"What's she done now?"

"McKay's late."

"Okay? How's that different than any other day?"

"Cadman's worried."

"Aye, I can imagine. Still don't get why she's mad though."

"Nut job," Ronon corrected.

"Aye, nut job. Sorry lad," the Scottish doctor said with a smile. "Why is she a nut job?"

"She's pacing, snarling, glaring and growling, She's going on about hypoglycemic shock and citrus."

"Really? Do you have video?"

"Check your e-mail."


	2. Girl Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

* * *

"I asked you here because I thought that it would give us a chance to talk…alone," Teyla said directly to the woman sitting across from her in the 'mess. "I realize that Ronon may come across rather abruptly, but it is his way. He is very protective of Rodney, even though he does not show it. Whereas Rodney's sarcasm acts as a defense mechanism, Ronon's abruptness serves the same purpose. I assure you, Lieutenant Cadman, although he does not show it, he is as worried as you and I. They have never been this late before."

"It's nice to know he cares," Cadman grumbled.

"Despite your harsh words, Lieutenant, I know that you care very deeply about each every person in this city…especially Dr. McKay…he probably more than anyone else. Possibly even more than you are aware of at this time. I assure you, Lieutenant, he will be fine," Teyla said patting her hand comfortingly.

"I'm not in love with him if that is what you think and why do you keep telling me that he will be fine if you are as worried as I am?" Cadman blustered.

"For the mere reason that you and I are worried for different things. You are worried for his life and I am worried for his health. You may not know Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay very well, so I will explain. Dr. McKay and Colonel Sheppard are men," Teyla began.

Cadman rolled her eyes and gave Teyla a 'no shit' look.

Teyla seemed nonplussed. She continued, "Men tend to express their feelings in odd ways. For example, Dr. McKay prefers sarcasm, Ronon acts in an abrupt manner, and Colonel Sheppard uses humor as a way to deflect feelings and emotional attachments. All of the men in this city behave in similar manners, thus they all have similar defense mechanisms. All except Dr. Beckett, who has an odd preoccupation with his mother…" Teyla trailed off. Something that was very odd for the Athosian. "What was I saying?"

"Carson has an odd preoccupation with his mother," Cadman smirked.

"Before that."

"Defense mechanisms."

"Oh, right," Teyla said remembering. "Surely you must have noticed."

"Noticed what?"

"Noticed Dr. Beckett's preoccupation with his mother. He talks about her all the time. You've dated him. Did you not find it odd?"

"Yeah," Cadman giggled.

"I believe he is what Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay call a 'mama's boy'"

Cadman laughed, "That's one way to describe him."

Teyla took a sip of her tea, "If you don't mind me asking, why did the two of you break up?"

"It wasn't working out," Cadman shrugged.

Teyla was clearly not satisfied.

"He's too nice," Cadman said. "He's sweet. I was always afraid that he was going to cry if I said something sarcastic."

"So you prefer men that have a sarcastic streak to them. Interesting."

"No. It's not interesting! It's sick! I want a guy who'll pick a fight with me just because he's bored. I want a guy who'll call me names and pull my hair just because he wants to. I want a guy who is passionate and smart and enjoys a good argument."

"And that is not Dr. Beckett?"

"No. Carson is sweet and caring and sensitive and kind and all wrong for me. How fucked up is that? He's like the perfect guy and after I go through all that trouble to be with him, I end realizing that I don't want to."

"And Dr. McKay is more suitable?"

"Rodney is passionate and funny and I'll never admit this to him, but he's brilliant."

"Dr. Beckett is also brilliant."

"I know, but it's different with Rodney. I can't explain it."

Teyla quirked an eyebrow.

"Now, hold on a minute there. I am not in love with him!"

"I never said that you were in love with him, Lieutenant. It is you who keeps denying it In fact, the subject of love never came up in our conversation. If you want to know what I think…"

"Do I have a choice?" Cadman cut Teyla off.

Teyla just smiled and continued, "I think that what is between you and Dr. McKay is more than merely being in love. The two of you belong together, like no one else I've ever met. I sincerely believe that. Most of your people believe that to be…I believe the correct word is sappy, but my people believe otherwise. My people believe that finding an _other_ or the person who is to become one's _other_ is a blessed thing and the few that do should honor it because not everyone is so lucky. Rodney is your _other_."

"We're not lovers."

"An _other_ does not have to be a lover. An _other_ can be a friend, a partner. Someone who understands you better than anything. It is someone…"

"Teyla, we've just received word that Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay will be arriving on Atlantis shortly," Elizabeth Weir said into Teyla's earpiece.

"Thank you, Dr. Weir," Teyla said graciously.

"We must go. They will be arriving on Atlantis shortly," Teyla informed Cadman.

Teyla and Laura discarded their trash and walked towards the gate room in silence.

"He will be fine, Lieutenant," Teyla said squeezing her shoulder comfortingly. "I am sure of it."

"I hope you're right," Cadman said softly.


	3. Homecoming

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis

* * *

Teyla and Laura entered the gate room and walked over to where Ronon was sitting.

"You were supposed to contact me once they returned," Teyla said to the Satedan in a voice that told him and everyone in the gate room that she was not happy with him.

"Do you see them?" Ronon asked with hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Why did you not inform me when they contacted Atlantis?" Teyla asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"My mouth was full. It's rude to talk with your mouth full."

"That has not stopped you before," Teyla told him.

Laura smirked.

"What are you looking at?" Ronon glared at Cadman.

"She told you, huh?"

"You'd better be nice, Cadman. Your boyfriend is about to come through the gate."

"He is not my boyfriend!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Ronon! Leave Lieutenant Cadman alone," Teyla chided. "If she does not wish to speak of her feelings for Dr. McKay, then let her be."

"Thanks, Teyla," Laura said sarcastically.

"You are very welcome," she said with a smile.

"Incoming wormhole," Sergeant Canada said. "It's Dr. McKay's IDC."

Dr. Weir, Ronon, Teyla, and Laura ran down the stairs to meet the two me at the gate. The pair was heard before they were seen.

"God, you're heavy," McKay whined. "Have you put on weight? I swear you were a lot lighter the last time I had to drag your ass back through the gate."

Ronon snorted. Teyla slapped him in the stomach and gave him a warning look.

John and Rodney appeared in the gate room as the wormhole disappeared. Rodney was holding up and injured Sheppard while carrying his pack and Sheppard's weapon. He half carried, half dragged his friend over to the steps and helped him sit down. "You really need to think about loosing some weight."

"Gee thanks, McKay," Sheppard said rolling his eyes.

"Rodney, what happened?" Weir demanded.

"We were ambushed getting back to the gate. Had to shoot our way through. I got shot," John explained.

"I can see that," Elizabeth said. "She pressed her comm. "Carson, I need a medical team to the gate room."

"Aye."

"John, Rodney, are you alright?" Teyla asked the concern evident in her voice.

"Yeah, just a little banged up," John said.

"Rodney?"

"Other than the ruptured disk I suffered lugging his fat ass through the gate, I'm fine. I'm a little hungry, though.

There was a giggle from across the room. Rodney looked over at the source of the noise. "What's she doing here?"

"I live here, thank you very much," Laura said.

"I mean, why are you in the gate room?"

"Oh, I work here too. That is alright with you, isn't it?" she shot back.

"Not really."

Laura smiled and threw herself into Rodney's arms and kissed him. His arms wrapped around her waist automatically. "I'm glad you're okay," she whispered as she extracted herself from his embrace and walked out of the gate room leaving the astrophysicist stunned and speechless, which is not an easy thing to do.

"Did she just? She didn't…? She…" Rodney sputtered. "Holy crap! She just kissed me." He sat down on the steps next to John still in shock.

"Aye, she did lad," the Scottish doctor said smiling.

"_Rodney and Cadman sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G," _John sang.

"Shut up!"

"_First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Rodney with the baby carriage._"

"God, help us all," Carson teased.

"Amen," John agreed.

"What?"

"You procreating," Carson explained. "We can barely handle one of you. I can't imagine there being two."

"What's wrong with me having a kid?"

"And with Cadman. That's like double trouble," John added. "I can see the cute little t-shirts now 'My dad is an evil genius. My mom likes C4. Do you really want to mess with me?'"

Carson laughed.

"They'll probably have twins," John said laughing.

'Are you stoned?" Rodney asked John.

"Not yet. Carson hasn't given me the good drugs."

"Will they knock you out?"

"God, I hope so."


	4. Concerns

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

* * *

A few hours later, in the Atlantis infirmary, Lt. Colonel Sheppard lay under heavy anesthesia. The surgery to remove the bullet and shrapnel had gone well and he was now sleeping for what Carson hoped would be the next few hours. By his side, was an exhausted and weary Dr. McKay. He had spent most of the surgery pacing up and down the floors of the waiting room refusing to debrief on the mission until Sheppard was awake. Once the Colonel has come out of surgery, the astrophysicist had taken the seat by his bedside and hadn't moved since. 

"Rodney?" Carson said gently. He got no answer from the man. Rodney had been eerily quiet since John had been taken into surgery. It was almost as if he was in some sort of shock. "Rodney," Carson said a little louder, this time shaking his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you go and get something to eat? The Colonel shouldn't be up for another couple of hours. That'll give you time to get a meal, take a shower, and get some rest."

"He'll wake up sooner than that. He always does."

"I'll be here and so will Ronon and Teyla. He won't be alone," Carson told him. "You've been here for hours."

"A couple more hours won't hurt me."

Carson decided that he was going to have to try a different approach with the astrophysicist. "Ronon, will you please come here for a moment?."

"What do you need him for?"

"Ronon is going to escort you out of the infirmary and make sure you stay out."

"I don't need Conan the Barbarian to escort me anywhere. I am more than capable of walking out of here on my own!"

"Then, why don't you?"

"Fine!"

"Fine," Carson said with a smile. "Come back in an hour. Not fifty-nine minutes, not fifty-eight. Sixty minutes. One whole hour. Got it?"

"What about fifty-nine minutes and forty-six seconds? Can I come back then?" Rodney asked sarcastically.

"Just for that, you can come back in an hour an a half. Don't whine. Don't talk. Just go!" Carson pointed to the infirmary door.

Rodney walked about mumbled something about sheep-sheering witchdoctor girly men who thought they were real scientists.

After the scientist left, Ronon looked at Beckett and then at Sheppard and back at Beckett. "So?"

"So, what?"

"He's not okay, is he?"

"Colonel Sheppard? He'll be fine. His surgery went very well. I managed to remove the bullet and all of the shrapnel. He is going to make a full recovery."

"I meant McKay."

"No, lad," Carson sighed. "He's not."

"Is there anything we can do for him, Dr. Beckett?" Teyla asked the concern evident in her voice.

"I'm afraid not," Carson said. "All we can do is give him time."

"I don't like waiting." Ronon folded his arms across his chest stubbornly.

"Neither do I, but there is nothing more we can do."

"I don't buy that."

"Ronon, there is obviously more to the story than we know. It might be wise to wait for Colonel Sheppard to wake up and find out what actually happened," Teyla suggested.

"I don't like waiting."

"I know that, but if the situation was reversed and you were in Rodney's position would you want to be bothered right now?"

"No."

"Then, we will wait for Colonel Sheppard to wake up before we do anything else," Teyla said. "I am going to get something to eat, would either of you like anything?"

"No."

"No thank you, love," Carson said. He tried to contain his laughter as Teyla left the room.

"What's so funny?" Ronon asked.

"Nothing, it's just, we Earthlings have a saying for what just happened."

"What is it?"

"I…well, maybe Colonel Sheppard can explain it to you when he wakes up."

"Whipped," a soft voice said from across the room.

"What?"

"You're whipped," a very awake Lieutenant Colonel said from his bed.

* * *


End file.
